Hogwarts Without Ron- Year One
by SunStar706
Summary: What if Ron never existed and there were only 6 Weasley children? Only Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Ginny? Find out reading this fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter #1

Looking around King's Cross station in London, England was different for Ginny Weasley when she was actually going to Hogwarts, instead of the 8 times she had gone at start of year to drop off her brothers. The first time Ginny had been there, she could slightly remember. She had only been three. It was to drop off her oldest brother Bill, who now worked in Egypt, for Gringotts International Wizarding Bank. The second time, to drop off her brother Charlie, had been clearer, but she was still not sure what they were doing. She just remembered it was noisy, and now, as well as Bill, Charlie was going to be going to a school in which he would disappear for a year. Charlie now worked with dragons in Romania. Then, when she was seven, there was another special occasion. Percy was starting. She hated for her first proper memory of dropping off one of her older brothers to be an absolute nightmare. Charlie and Bill were excited to go back to Hogwarts, and Percy was talking very loudly to the whole station about how he was starting, and Fred and George, her twin brothers, were teasing her about how she had to wait the longest to go to Hogwarts, and how little she was. Then Fred and George started in 1989. They, like Percy, felt the need to tell everyone they were starting. They did it in a more ambitious way. And active. But now she was starting.

"Ginny, you next, after Fred and George." Said Molly Weasley.

''Yes, Mum.'' Ginny grasped her trolley, and ran at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. She went right through, onto platform 9 and 3/4. She saw Fred and George, and walked toward them, even if they were with a boy with dreadlocks, that was named Lee Jordan. From all the letters her Mum had gotten about Fred, George, and Lee getting in trouble, she had a feeling that approaching them was not her best option. Then Percy appeared behind her, followed by her parents, and a jet-black haired boy.

''Now, Ginny, do you have all your things?'' Asked Molly.

''Yes, Mum.'' Said Ginny. ''I just don't have anyone to sit with.''

''Well, I'm sure you will find someone, dear. Listen to your teachers, don't listen to Fred and George, make some friends, do well in school, and _don't get in to trouble_. Alright, find a seat.'' Molly kissed her youngest child on her head, and left her to give Fred and George their termly warning not to get into trouble.

''Bye, Ginny. Have a good year. Send me lots of owls. Try not to get in trouble.''

''Yes, Dad. Bye. I hope I make friends.'' Said Ginny.

''You will. Don't worry. Try to get sorted into Gryffindor. Don't get sorted into Slytherin. Have fun.'' Ginny nodded. Then she picked up her trunk, and stepped onto the train.

Walking down the middle of the train pulling her trunk, she wondered if she should have gotten on the train so early. Looking out one of the windows, she heard Fred, George, and Percy talking loudly.

''I should be going. The prefects have 2 carriages to ourselves.''

''Oh, are you a prefect Percy? Why didn't you tell us?''

''Hold it, George. I remember him saying something once.'' Ginny giggled. Percy had been bragging ever since the Hogwarts letters were delivered.

''Oh! That's right, Fred. He said something about it once. Or was it twice?''

''Quite right. I think it was three times.''

''Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Hold your thestrals. You're going overboard, Freddie. It's all summer.'' Ginny laughed, then walked down the corridor to find an empty compartment. She looked in a couple, then saw the black-haired boy all by himself.

''May I sit here?'' she asked. The boy looked up and nodded. ''I'm Ginevra Molly Weasley. Most people call me Ginny.''

''I'm Harry. Harry James Potter.''

''Really? That's awesome. I've read all sorts of stories about you. How you defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! I could have never done it. It's a pleasure to meet you.''

''You too, Ginny. I'm having fun away from my idiotic aunt, uncle, and cousin. Want to be friends?''

''Sure! I don't know anyone that goes here. Except 3 of my brothers. I have 5!''

''Wow. Are they all wizards?'' he asked. Ginny was enjoying this conversation.

''Yup.'' She said. Harry was enjoying the conversation too. Then the whistle blew, and the train began to move.

''Anything from the trolley! Anything from the trolley!'' Yelled a witch walking by with a treats trolley.

''No, thanks. I don't have any money.'' Said Ginny, while Harry stood up. A minute later, he came back with a bit of everything.

''Wow.'' Said Ginny.

''Have something.'' Said Harry, and Ginny picked up a chocolate frog. He then asked, ''Are those actual frogs?''

''Well, sort of. They're completely chocolate, but they jump like frogs. One time, Charlie's jumped out the window! He's my brother. He works with dragons in Romania.''

''Dragons? Like in books?''

''Yeah! They are not nice.''

''Like Smaug?''

''You've read _The Hobbit_? I have. My favorite character is Gandalf.''

''Mine too!''

"Are you talking about _The Lord of the Rings?_'' a brown-haired girl had appeared at the door. She went on without an answer, "I've-read-it-millions-of-times-also-I've-memorized-the-course-books-I'm-Hermione-Granger-by-the-way-who-are-you?"

"Well, we were talking about _The Hobbit_. I'm Harry Potter, and this is Ginny Weasley."

"You're Harry Potter?! Pleasure to meet you. May I sit here?" Hermione sat down, and the three of them talked all the way to Hogsmeade Station.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter #2

"Abbott, Hannah." A terrified, blonde-haired girl stepped up and sat under the sorting hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF." Hannah went to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Boot, Terry."

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy."

"RAVENCLAW." Ginny had never been more scared in her life. Professor McGonagall was yelling out names, and students were being sorted-

"Brown, Lavender."

"GRYFFINDOR." Ginny noticed that after you were sorted your house cheered. That made her more nervous-

"Bulstrode, Millicent."

"SLYTHERIN."

"Corner, Michael."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Cornfoot, Stephen."

"RAVENCLAW." Only one person had been sorted into Gryffindor. That was what Ginny wanted, to be in Gryffindor-

"Crabbe, Vincent."

"SLYTHERIN." Ooh boy-

"Davis, Tracey."

"RAVENCLAW."

"Entwhistle, Kevin."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin."

"HUFFLEPUFF."

"Finnigan, Seamus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Goldstein, Anthony."

"RAVENCLAW!"  
"Goyle, Gregory."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Granger, Hermione."

Ginny's new friend stepped up, and the sorting hat took a while to decide.

"RAVENCLAW!" Oh, goodness. Ginny wanted to be with her friend, but wanted to be a Gryffindor as well.

"Greengrass, Daphne."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hopkins, Wayne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Jones, Megan."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Li, Sue."

"SLYTHERIN!"  
"Longbottom, Neville."

Neville took along time. Soon the hat shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

"MacDougal, Isobel."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Malone, Roger."

"RAVENCLAW!" this was taking a long time. Ginny was nervous. What if she wasn't a Gryffindor?

"MacMillan, Ernie."  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Malfoy, Draco."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Minsong, Lucy."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Moon, Lily."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Nott, Theodore."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Parkinson, Pansy."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Patil, Padma."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Patil, Parvati."

"GRYFFINDOR!" Ginny was excited to know everyone's name, but wasn't listening.

"Perks, Sally-Anne."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Potter, Harry."

"SLYTHERIN!" Slytherin? Slytherin!?

"Rivers, Oliver."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Roper, Sophie."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Smith, Zacharias."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Snores, Nora-Grace."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Thomas, Dean."

"GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Turpin, Lisa."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Weasley, Ginevra."

Alright. Don't panic. Soon I'll be a Gryffindor. Thought Ginny, as she stepped up. The hat was placed on her head.

"Well, I have half a mind to put you in Slytherin, but Ravenclaw would be good. RAVENCLAW!" Ginny turned red. There were gasps, and no applause, as Ginny Weasley, her family's biggest disappointment, walked to the Ravenclaw table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter #3

Dear Mum and Dad,

The bloody hat put me in Ravenclaw! It didn't even think about Gryffindor or Hufflepuff! It thought Slytherin, but put me in Ravenclaw. I made 2 friends on the train. Hermione Granger is with me in Ravenclaw, and Harry Potter is in Slytherin. I hope you're not mad. You know, about the sorting thing.

Ginny

Ginny signed her name. She would send it at break tomorrow. Then she flopped on her bed and fell asleep. The next morning, she went to breakfast. She looked up and down the table to see Professor Flitwick handing out schedules. First, they had charms, and when they set off, it was hard not to get lost. After asking the Fat Friar where to go, Ginny and Hermione got their feet stuck in a staircase, stepped on a moving staircase twice, and got followed by Peeves. After learning wand movements, Ginny ran to the owlery and mailed her letter, she walked to herbology which was with the Slytherins. While they were listening to Professor Sprout, the school owl Ginny had used tapped on the window.

"Is that someone's owl?" asked Professor Sprout. "Miss Weasley, what is it?"

"That's a school owl, but the letter is for me." Said Ginny, wondering what was going to happen next.

"Yes, Weasley, get the note, but please read it at lunch." Said Professor Sprout.

"Thank you, Professor." Said Ginny, leaving greenhouse 1 to receive the letter.

"Now as I was saying Devil's Snare will choke anyone who touches it to death. The only two things that work against it are light and not panicking…" after Herbology it was lunch. Ginny and Hermione entered the Great Hall memorizing their notes on Devil's Snare.

"Hey, Gin. That note you got. Sprout said to read it at lunch."

"Oh, that's right." Ginny pulled the scroll of parchment out of her pocket and opened it.

Dear Ginny,

Of course we're not mad! Slightly disappointed, yes, but not mad. We miss you very much. I thought it was strange you were the first of 6 to not be a Gryffindor. I want to hear all about Ravenclaw. It's good you made friends, even if one is a Slytherin. At least you're not a Slytherin. Things are so quiet here. It has not been this quiet for 20 years! Your father would like to write so-

Hi Ginny,

How are you? I don't mind you being a Ravenclaw, though I was hoping for Gryffindor. I want to hear every single detail. Now I will know everything about Ravenclaw tower and Gryffindor tower. They are tied for second place in highest tower in the Hogwarts castle. It must be fun there. Bye!

Mum and Dad

"They didn't take it so bad." Said Hermione, who had been reading over Ginny's shoulder. "It's time for potions." As the two set of with other Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. When they arrived at potions, they found that Professor Snape was nasty. He needed to shampoo to say the least. He had a hooked nose, and wore jet-black robes. He took 20 points away from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all together. He took points from Nora-Grace Snores, who was in Ravenclaw with Ginny, because her potion was perfect. Ginny, Hermione, and Ernie MacMillan were the only ones, other than Nora-Grace, who brewed potions that were any good.

After the dreaded potions lesson, they went to History of Magic. It was with Gryffindor. Ginny fell asleep after ½ an hour, only with a few notes. She woke up at 4: 42, and thought, well, if I'm going to fall asleep, why not stay awake, and write a letter to Mum and Dad?

_Dear Mum and Dad, _

_ It is History of Magic lesson right now. We have had potions, herbology, and charms already, and I'm excited for lessons tomorrow. We will have transfiguration, defense, astronomy, and flying. I am the only one writing a letter right now. I am sitting with two of my dorm mates, Hermione Granger and Nora-Grace Snores. They are both quite nice. Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas in Gryffindor are sitting in front of me, talking. Professor Binns has told them to hush multiple times. They are just being annoying. I do not like Professor Snape. He took points from me, Hermione, Nora-Grace, and a Hufflepuff named Ernie MacMillan because our potions were perfect. It was annoying. And he ignored people when they asked for help. I miss you a whole lot. And about it being quiet at The Burrow, like a proper Ravenclaw, I did the math, and that's right. 20 years is a long time! I am enjoying Hogwarts, and I am nervous, but I made friends on the train. I also got Emerick the Evil, and Uric the Oddball mixed up. We have alchemy with Slytherin all of Friday morning. I miss you a whole lot. Love,_

Ginny

Ginny signed her name and folded it up. She would send it when class let out.

"_Class Dismiss."_ Droned Professor Binns. Ginny jumped up, grabbed her bag and letter, and walked out the door to mail her letter.

"Ginny! Are you going to the Owlery? I'm going too. Can we go together?" asked Nora-Grace.

"Sure," said Ginny, "You fall asleep listening to Binns as well?"

"Yes. I heard almost no one can stay awake." Said Nora-Grace. The two walked toward the owlery chatting. When they arrived, Ginny pushed open the door, and walked towards a beautiful brown owl. It flew over and put out a leg for Ginny to tie the letter onto its leg, which she did. The owl flew off, and Ginny ran down the steps to dinner.


	4. Chapter 4- The Troll Part One

Chapter #4

_Dear Ginny, _

_ I don't think I like this Professor Snape. Our potions master was Professor Slughorn. He was very nice, but you could easily mistake him for an upholstered couch. I can do nothing but agree that Professor Binns is very boring. I want to hear all about Ravenclaw tower._

_ Love, _

Mum

"Want to sit together?" asked Nora-Grace, as the two entered the great hall.

"Sure. I'm glad I met you, Nora-Grace."

'Me too, Ginny. Here's two empty seats. I'm having fun here."

"Me too." Said Ginny. "I also like being a Ravenclaw. Don't tell my brothers."

"Ooh, Freddie! It's our weeny, teeny, raven!" Said George Weasley.

"Eagle." Corrected Ginny, then wishing she had not (even if it was the mascot of Ravenclaw).

"Raven. Isn't that right, Georgie?" Said George's twin brother, Fred.

"I do believe so." Responded George. Ginny turned bright red and accidently put her elbow in some spilled tea. She wiped her elbow on a napkin. After dinner, Ginny and Nora-Grace, joined by Hermione and Harry, and left by Harry once they reached the passage to the dungeons, walked to Ravenclaw tower. After getting ready for bed, Ginny flopped on her bed and fell asleep.

"Ginny. Ginny. Ginny. Ginny! Ginny!" Nora-Grace was leaning over Ginny's headboard.

"Nice. That is a nice and not scary way to wake up." Said Ginny after recovering from her fright.

"Sorry, Gin. Good morning. It's Tuesday." Said Nora-Grace, "We have Transfiguration, Astronomy, Flying, and Defense today. Hermione, Lily, and I are going to walk to breakfast together. You want to come with us?"

"Sure. Lily is a bit loony, though." Said Ginny, "Sorry, Lily. But you are a bit over there."

"'Course I'm over there," said Lily dreamily, "Well to you I am. To me I'm here." Ginny sniggered. Lily was nice, Weird, yes, but in the 60 hours Ginny had known her, nice.

"Actually, you go on ahead. I'll catch up." Ginny got out of bed and into her school uniform. First, she put on underpants. Then, socks with blue stripes across top. Then, a boarding school gray skirt. Then, a white collared shirt. Then, a blue and bronze tie. Then a sweater, with a blue stripe at the bottom and one lining the neck line. Then a set of long, worn, second-hand, black robes. Finally, a pair of fancy black shoes. After that she ran out of the dormitory, grabbing her bag. On the way downstairs, she slammed into two girls.

"Oh, sorry." Said Ginny, tripping.

"Hi. You're Ginevra Weasley, right? I'm Bonnie Dolman." Said the younger of the two girls, who was called Bonnie.

"Yes, I am." Said Ginny, noticing a prefect badge glinting on the girl's shoulder, "But if you wouldn't mind, I prefer Ginny."

"Okay," said the older of the two girls, "I'm Alice Dolman. By the way, I'm this year's head girl, so don't make trouble in front of me. At least you're not a poltergeist. I've reported Peeves to the Bloody Baron 29 times already."

That month Ginny had fun (except in potions lesson). She could transfigure a needle into a toothpick, brew a drought to cure boils, levitate feathers, and was doing well in alchemy. Her best subjects were charms, flying, defense, and transfiguration. Her favorite professor was Professor McGonagall. The morning of October 31, Professor Quirrell came flying in to the hall during the Hallows Eve feast.

"Troll! In the dungeons!" he yelled, before crumpling on the floor in a faint. There was an instant uproar. Children were yelling. Prefects, head children, and teachers were yelling and trying to be heard over the din. It was just, so, loud. Finally, 2 firecrackers, one purple, one red, exploded out of Headmaster Albus Percival Wulfric Bryan Dumbledore's wand, and the noise cleared. Nora-Grace, Hermione, Lily, and Ginny froze, and stared at Headmaster Dumbledore.


End file.
